Your Typical CCS fic with a Twist
by Mayuka
Summary: Li and Sakura face an enemy that's in disguise... Will their love prevail? One of my firsts, so it's written fairly bad. Finished.


Your Typical CCS Fic with a Twist  
  
  
  
The Story: Chapter 1: A new Teacher  
  
Sakura was late for school as usual, and she was speeding down the curves in the street with her rollerblades. She almost ran in to Touyo and Yukito as she sped by.  
  
"Late again, squirt?" Touyo asked her lovingly.  
  
"One of these days when you least expect it, Touyo, I'll get you," Sakura said. "Oh, hi Yukito." Sakura added.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," he called back. "Late as usual, I guess, I saw you speeding around the corner again," he finished.  
  
"Who me?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"Yes you," Yukito said. They shared a laughed.  
  
"I'd better be going, I don't wanna be late, bye Yukito , and you too Touyo," she finished their conversation. Sakura sped off down the street.  
  
"HOOOOEEEEE!" Sakura screamed. "Bell please don't ring, don't ring!" she prayed. Sakura raced into the school as fast as she could. She was relieved to see she wasn't late.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Sakura called to Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and even Meilin. She was happy today, mostly because she wasn't late. Everyone responded with a "hi, you are happy today Sakura," except Meilin who told her to "Back off Kinomoto."  
  
"Class settle down, we have a new teacher since Ms. McClusky is out for the year with a broken leg. Meet Ms. Reily." Mr. Terada explained. The class immedietly bustled with students talking about the new teacher.  
  
"Hello students!" exclaimed Ms. Reily. Everyone immedietly knew they liked her with her. Except Syaoran, of course.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A new Clow Card:  
  
"What do you mean, Kero?!" Sakura called very surprised. She was talking to him after school in her bedroom.  
  
"I said, I've discovered a new clow card, really Sakura, you should pay," Kero responded.  
  
I didn't mean it that way, Kero, anyway, what do you mean a new clow card?" she asked again.  
  
"I just discovered it, after you fought Yue, I felt like there was one more to fight. I sensed it today Sakura, It was strange," Kero said, taking a sip of tea between each word.  
  
"You sensed it?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"That's what I said," Kero responded. "It was different than the other clow cards though, but still I know it was a card because of what clow Reed told me." He added.  
  
"What did he tell you Kero?" Sakura asked questioningly.  
  
"Well, he said, whoever was the cardcaptor, ahem, that's you, would have a final test," Kero started.  
  
"Yeah, but kero, I thought Yue was the test," Sakura said, now very confused.  
  
"Listen Sakura, try to keep up, ok?" Kero asked. Sakura agreed.  
  
"Ok, so he told me that there would be a final card as well as Yue, and the card would be the strongest of them all, stronger than The Earthy even. I think this new card is that one, Sakura," Kero finished. "But," Kero started, the smile on his face disappearing, "I may not be able to help you Sakura. Clow Reed intended this as a test for you only, and he also told me my powers weren't even strong enough to fight this card." Kero stated. Sakura developed a worried look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I believe in you and your abilities, and you can do it," Kero said strongly, like he really believe in it. Sakura started to believe it herself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: At School:  
  
Sakura told Tomoyo and Syaoran all about what Sakura and Kero had discussed that night.  
  
"Sakura, you mean Kero can't help?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"no way, sad huh?" Sakura replied.  
  
"That's not what we should really worry about, Sakura," Syaoran insisted. "We should worry about the card, not your stupid stuffed animal," he finished. "Did he tell you what he meant by he sensed something weird?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, only that he can't help me," Sakura replied sadly.  
  
"Children, time to come inside! Recess is over," Ms. Reily called to everyone.  
  
"Boy, she sure is nice," Sakura said to all of her friends.  
  
"Well I don't like her at all," Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, give me a break, you don't like anyone do you?" Tomoyo said with a grin.  
  
"Well, anyway, she's my favorite teacher," Sakura said. "I don't want Ms. McCarsky back, she was mean, I was beginning to think she was a mean clow card," Sakura said with a laugh. Syaoran took a while to respond to that statement(he seemed to be thinking) so Sakura said "Syaoran, that was a joke," and he responded by saying "I know." They walked in to the school building, and all lined up.  
  
"Bring, Bring!" School was out. Tomoyo walked home with sakura, as she was supposed to spend the night. Sakura was almost the only one Tomoyo was allowed to spend the night with. Her bodyguards didn't give her very much freedom.  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura called out to Kero cherfully. Her brother and her dad weren't home yet.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Clow Card:  
  
Sakura woke up in the middle of the night with a chill. She felt sick. She was about to make Tomoyo up, but decided not to wake her. Sakura got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She poured cold water on her face. Just then, she heard a creak. She became scared. She turned around slowly.  
  
"Who's there? Is it a g-ghost?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"You sure are always scared to be a cardcaptor!" Kero exclaimed. He popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura screeched at him, glad it wasn't a ghost. Then she remembered Tomoyo and the rest of the Kinomoto's were asleep, so she was careful to be quiet.  
  
"You scared me!" Sakura whispered.  
  
"sorry, what's wrong?" Kero asked. "How come you are up?"  
  
"I don't feel well," Sakura said. "kinda dizzy."  
  
"Sakura, that's how I feel now, and how I felt when the clow card was near!" Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Kero, you don't think....." Sakura started.  
  
"The clow card, here?" asked Kero. "Nah..." They both said simulataneously. Kero and Sakura went back to bed. When she got up in the morning, since it was a weekend, she told Tomoyo of the events that evening, being careful that Touyo or her father Fujitaka didn't hear.  
  
"wow, Sakura, Think it could have been a card?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not sure," Sakura answered. Later, Tomoyo and Sakura decided to walk to the school and play at the playground. They planned to meet Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu there as well.  
  
"Hey Sakura! What's up?!" asked Rika.  
  
"Not much, what are you guys up to?" Sakura asked her friends.  
  
"Just playing around, oh by the way, did you guys see Syaoran and Takashi over there playing basketball?" Chiharu asked. Sakura and Tomoyo didn't even notice until then. Sakura looked over and noticed Syaoran staring at her. They stared at each other for about 10 seconds before Syaoran looked away.  
  
"Intense Sakura, so what do you say, ya have a thing for Syaoran?" Naoko asked jokingly.  
  
"No way guys, you know me better than that," Sakura said, very embarrassed. Before Tomoyo and Sakura went home, Syaoran walked towards Sakura after Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu left.  
  
"Be careful, Sakura," he said as he tured and walked away.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her.  
  
"I have no idea," Sakura answered. Just then, Ms. Reily walked towards the girls.  
  
Hey, what are you doing here Ms. Reily?" Sakura asked her favorite teacher. She then noticed Syaoran staring at them.  
  
"Not much Sakura, actually I was looking for you, see I want something of yours," she started. Sakura didn't understand so she kept listening. Syaoran stopped playing basketball and was staring straight at them, not worrying about being seen by Ms. Reily. Takashi told Syaoran he had to go. Syaoran didn't respond so Takashi just walked away. Syaoran started to walk towards Sakura, Tomoyo, and Ms. Reily, and Ms. Reily told Sakura what she wanted.  
  
"I want the sealing wand," she said calmly. She gently reached towards Sakura to get it. Sakura backed away.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Final Test:  
  
"W-What? How do you know about the wand?" Sakura asked Ms. Reily. Syaoran was running from the basketball court now, coming towards them.  
  
"Give it to me!" Ms. Reily said. Her eyes started to glow blue.  
  
"AHH!!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo screamed. They ran towards Syaoran.  
  
"That's right, you'd better fear the all powerful Clow Card!" Ms. Reily called.  
  
"What?" cried Tomoyo and Sakura, who were now standing besides Syaoran.  
  
"A clow card?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's right! HAHA! I am the all powerful clow card, you can't stop me with any of your cards, and I won't stop attacking you until I get what I want! The sealing wand!" Cried Ms. Reily.  
  
"No!!!" Sakura cried. "Key of clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignight, RELEASE!" Her oh so familiar sealing wand came out and Syaoran took out his sword.  
  
"Tomoyo, step back!" Sakura said to her friend. Tomoyo didn't have to be told twice!  
  
"Be careful you two! This is your best capture yet, and I want you to do it right!" Tomoyo said smiling. She took out her camera.  
  
"Windy Card! Attack the card with all your might! Windy Release and dispell!" Sakura cried and watched as Ms. Reily didn't even feel a peck on the arm by the Windy card.  
  
"You see! You are hopeless! Just surrender the wand and I'll leave you alone!" Ms. Reily said. Kero flew in out of nowhere.  
  
"Sakura! Be careful! I recognize this card! But I can't help you. Guess its name before you attack it!" Kero called. Syaoran didn't wait for any directions from Kero, who couldn't help his friends now.  
  
"Force know my plight release the light! Now, Element Fire!" Syaoran said as his fire attack didn't even budge Ms. Reily.  
  
"You have to work together!" Kero said. "It's the only way!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"I don't know much about cardcaptoring, but I agree with Kero, you guys can't face her alone, so why not together? Are your egos that big?' Tomoyo said half jokingly.  
  
"Ok, you guys are right, Syaoran, let's work together," Sakura commented. "We'll get much farther, if we work together."  
  
"Ok," Syaoran agreed.  
  
"Don't you two know its futile to resist?" Ms. Reily asked. "I'll at least tell you that I'm called the Invincible, because, well...I am invicible, so give up now!"  
  
"I can't believe she was so nice before! I can't believe she was my favorite teacher, I joked about Ms McCarsky as being a card befre, but of course the nicest teacher was the clow card!" Sakura blamed herself.  
  
"Sakura, don't blame yourself, you didn't know. Let's just capture that card!" Syaoran comforted her. Sakura blushed.  
  
"Sakura, I can't help and you know that, but you and Syaoran should know as well as I do that no clow card is invincible, and that every card has a weakness and she's just saying that because the card is well...arrogant!" Kero whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I sure do know," Sakura answered. "But what is this cards weakness?"  
  
"Sakura, I think, let's think closely about this, the card was disguised as a teacher, Ms. Reily, so would the card be a strong disguise card right?" Syaoran reasoned.  
  
"I hate to say this Syaoran, but you are definetly on the right track!" Kero cried happily.  
  
"Yeah, but does that mean, it's the disguise card?" Sakura asked.  
  
"yeah!!!!!" Kero exclaimed. "You guessed correct but now you need to find somehing to stop it with hurry!" All of this time the card was watching in disbelief.  
  
"How dare you help them!" the Disguise Card exclaimed!  
  
"I didn't help, just told them they were right!" Kero said back. Kero and the card started arguing and Syaoran recognized a chance.  
  
"Sakura, use a card that goes good against, disguises! Pick one!"  
  
"But what card?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, but pick one! Time is running out!" Syaoran said. Kero and the card were still arguing But they could have stopped any moment. Sakura thought for a moment before she realized.  
  
"Shadow Card, Release and Dispell!" She cried. Kero moved out of the way and smiled at Sakura. Had she made the right choice? She thought about her logic for a while. Shadows should not see disguises. It should work. She looked at the card which was now being confined by the shadow card and it was working!  
  
"Now, Sakura, Seal it!" Kero yelled.  
  
"Now, Disguise card, return to your power confined!" Sakura screeched.  
  
She sealed the card.  
  
"wow, Sakura! You did it!" Tomoyo congradulated Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Great capture Sakura," Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! The last clow card!" Sakura said.  
  
"Great job, Ms. Clow Mistress!" Kero said. They congradulated each other again and again. Tomoyo's body guards came up soon after and Tomoyo offered to give Kero a cake if he could go to her house, so of couse he left. It was only Sakura and Syaoran left.  
  
"That was a great capture Sakura, great thinking of the Shadow," Syaoran said. Then, like magic, he leaned in closer, and kissed her.  
  
"Bye," Syaoran said softly. Sakura left and walked home and found Kero eating the cake Tomoyo made him.  
  
"Great capture Sakura! Ya know, I'm starting to like that Syaoran kid," kero said with a mouthful of cake.  
  
"Ya know Kero," Sakura said. "I think I am too."  
  
  
  
That's it! I hoped you liked it, please r&r, oh and I'm thinking of writing a sequel so keep your eyes peeled. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
